Heimdallr
Heimdallr (ヘイムダル, heimdaru), auch bekannt als Vermillion Capital Heimdallr (緋の帝都ヘイムダル, aka no teito heimdaru), ist die Hauptstadt des Kaiserreichs Erebonia. Die Einwohnerzahl beträgt etwa 800.000 und ist damit die größte Stadt in West Zemuria. Den Spitznamen hat die Stadt offiziell von den vielen roten Steinen die beim Bauen der Gebäude verwendet wurden. Geografie Es liegt sehr zentral im Landesinneren. Die nächstgelegenen Städte sind Trista im Osten (wo auch Thor’s Militairy Academy liegt) und Leeves im Westen (erscheint erst auf der Karte im 3. Teil der Saga). Hintergrund Seit der Orbal Revolution dient Heimdallr als Verbindungsglied der Nation. Die Stadt selbst ist in siebzehn Bezirkte (Districts) aufgeteilt welche durch Straßenbahenen und Orbal Bus Routen miteinander verbunden sind. Damit hat diese Stadt auch das größte Netzwerkt an öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln innerhalb der Stadt. Jeder Bezirk ist etwa so groß wie eine ganze Stadt in den Provinzen Erebonias. Heimdallr ist außerdem Sitz der Regierung – hier befindet sich der Valflame Palace (Valflame Palast), welcher die offizielle Residenz der Arnor-Dynastie und des Kanzlers Osboure darstellt – er steht nördlich des Dreichels Plaza. Geschichte Im Jahr 170 wird Heimdallr gegründet. 201 Jahre später erscheint der Dunkle Drache Zoro-Agruga in der Hauptstadt und verwandelte es in eine Stadt des Todes. Damaliger Kaiser Astorious II und seine Leute flüchteten in die Stadt Saint-Arkh im Süden. 199 Jahre darauf eroberte Kaiser Hector I die Kaiserliche Hauptstadt zurück in dem er den Drachen erschlug – woraufhin dessen Blut den Vermillion Divine Knight Testa-Rossa verfluchte. Von diesem Punkt an war die Hauptsadt bekannt als „The Vermillion Capital“. Wichtiges im Spiel Tag 1 Heimdallr wird Zielort der Feldstudie im Juli (24.7. – 26.7.). Hier gehen alle gemeinsam hin und werden gleich an der Bahnstation von Carl Regnitz abgeholt. Während sie sich besprechen, erhalten beide Gruppen je einen Schlüssel und die dazugehörige Adresse – wovon weder Machias noch Elliot sagen können wo sie hingehören. Gruppe A (Rean Schwarzer, Laura S Arseid, Machias Regnitz, Elliot Craig und Fie Claussell) hat ihren Stützpunkt in der Alto Street 4-32-21. Gruppe B (Jusis Albarea, Emma Millstein, Gaius Worzel und Alisa Reinford) bleibt in der Vesta Street 2-27-126. Da Gruppe A ohnehin in die Alto Street muss, nutzen sie die Gelegenheit um Elliots zu Hause zu besuchen und treffen dort seine Schwester Fiona Craig. Machias fällt unterdessen auf, dass Elliot der Sohn von Olaf Craig ist – einem General Leutnant des Militärs. Beide Gruppen stellen schließlich fest, dass sie ihre Quartiere in ehemaligen Gilden-Stützpunkten beziehen. Gruppe A erhalt dort schließlich ihre Aufträge für den ersten Tag, wobei drei obligatorisch sind und mal wieder ein Monster dazugehört – im Untergrund. Als die Helden den Monsterquest annehmen, müssen sie sich die Details im Hotel „Der Himmel“ anhören wo sie ganz unerwartet auf Vita Clotilde treffen. Diese erkennt ganz richtig, dass sie sich um das Monster im Untergrund kümmern wollen – vor lauter Begeisterung verpassen Elliot und Machias (die große Fans von ihr sind) sich ein Autogramm von ihr zu holen. Als sie das Monster besiegen und wieder ins Freie kommen, trifft Elliot im Mater Park Morris, Ron und Kalinka – drei Freunde, die auf die Musik Akademie gehen, auf welche Elliot auch gern gegangen wäre. Abends gehen sie zu Elliot nach Hause um dort zu Abend zu essen – während Fiona kocht, erzählt Elliot von seinem Hintergrund und wie er wegen seines Vaters nicht auf die Musikakademie gehen durfte und stattdessen Thor’s besuchen musste. (Was er dennoch nicht bereut). Elliot bleibt nach dem Essen daheim und der Rest von Gruppe A macht sich auf den Weg zum Stützpunkt – jedoch beschließen Laura und Fie ihre Differenzen zu begraben und sich besser zu verstehen, indem sie ein Duell führen. Um nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, gehen sie dafür in den Mater Park. Das Duell erklärt Rean für unentschieden, doch Fie besteht darauf verloren zu haben, da sie eigentlich bei Nacht (als ehemaliger Jaeger) einen Vorteil hätte haben müssen und dennoch nicht gewonnen hat. Im Anschluss an ihr Duell berichtet Fie von ihrer Vergangenheit als Jaeger. Danach gibt es einen Kampf zwischen Rean und Machias gegen Laura und Fie, welchen die Mädchen gewinnen. Ein Park Ranger geht jedoch nach dem Kampf dazwischen und schickt sie nach Hause. Tag 2 Am nächsten Tag gibt es wieder Frühstück bei Elliot und eine neue Liste an Aufgaben unter welchen auch wieder ein Monster im Untergrund dabei ist. Diesmal ist der Zugang zum Untergrund an Hafen (Heimdallr Port) wo sie nach dem Eingang fragen und dabei erfahren, das in Heimdallr scheinbar viele Bürgerliche nicht so gut auf Adlige zu sprechen sind. Im Anschluss an den Sieg über das Monster läd Machias die Gruppe zu sich nach Hause ein, wo sie dessen Geschichte erfahren und weshalb er so schlecht auf Adlige zu sprechen ist – wie die Verlobung mit einem Adligen seine Cousine Elsa in den Suizid getrieben hat. Eine weitere Aufgabe besteht darin, Hinweisen zu folgen um ein gestohlenes Diadem zurück zu erlangen, dass Phantom Thief B gestohlen hat. Es ist eine Schnitzeljagd, die Gruppe A jedoch für sich entscheiden kann und Phantom Thief B als Bleublanc erkennen. Abends treffen sich Gruppe A und B vor St. Astraia Mädchen Schule wo sie v on Elise Schwarzer abgeholt werden. Im Gemeindschaftsraum stößt noch Alfin Reise Arnor hinzu, beim gemeinsamen Teetrinken neckt Alfin Elize wieder zu ihrem großen Vergnügen, bis Prinz Olivert Reise Arnor in Zivil hinzukommt. Olivert erklärt den Helden was er sich bei Klasse VII gedacht hat und warum er sie ins Leben gerufen hat. Später am Abend treffen sich Klasse VII und Captain Clair Rieveldt um den nächsten Tag zu besprechen, an dem sie einen Terroristenangriff nicht ausschließen können und die Helden auf Patrouille gehen sollen um etwas Verdächtiges sofort zu erkennen. Eine Szene am Hafen enthüllt, wie Gidon und ein paar Hafenarbeiter und Gefschäftsmänner diesem berichten, dass „alle Vorkehrungen getroffen“ seien. Tag 3 /Das Sommerfestival Am nächsten Tag gibt es einen Versteckten Quest bei einem Mann namens Bond auf der Vainqueur Street. Rean und die anderen sind auf Patrouille und sprechen in den verschiedenen Bezirken verschiedene Menschen an. Am Hafen erfahren sie von Chief Danberto, dass einige Männer am Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen seien – und jeder von ihnen sei kaum ein halbes Jahr dabei, was den Helden sehr seltsam vorkommt. Sie checken auch die Eingänge zum Untergrund, doch können nichts Konkretes finden. Während sie überall auch Schulkameraden treffen die sich amüsieren ist unter ihnen auch Patrick T. Hyarms, der Rean bittet ihn mit Elise bekannt zu machen, dieser jedoch lehnt vehement ab. Um 2:40 treffen sie auf Dreichels Plaza auf Angelica Rogner und Towa Herschel. Crow Armbrust kommt depremiert dazu und erklärt, wie er bei den Pferdewetten gegen Angelica verloren hat. Auf einmal gibt es einen Knall und der Wasserdruck der Springbrunnen steigt immens – die Helden vermuten sofort die Terroristen dahinter und teilen sich auf, die Leute zu evakuieren. Rean und seine Gruppe eilt zum Mater Park wo Gideon Carl Regnitz verletzt und Alfin Reise Arnor und Elise Schwarzer als Geisel genommen hat. Mit einer Flöte kontrolliert Gideon zwei Sharkodiles, die Rean und seine Freunde angreifen. Unterdessen flieht Gideon mit seinen Geiseln über ein Loch, das er zuvor in den Boden gesprengt hat in den Untergrund. Die Helden besiegen die Monster und ordern Patrick an, bei Regnitz zu bleiben und folgen Gideon in den Untergrund. Nach dem sie die Terroristen eingeholt haben, lässt Gideon die Mädchen betäuben und ruft mit seiner Flöte die Knöchernen Überreste von Zoro-Agruga, welcher die Helden angreift. Nach dem Sieg über den Knochen-Drachen zerstört Rean Gideons Dämonische Flöte und will die Geiseln töten – da tauchen S und V auf, zwei weitere der Terroristen. Gideon erklärt, dass eigentlich abgemacht war, dass er die Operation allein durchführt, doch nicht unglücklich über das Erscheinen seiner Kameraden ist. Die Überraschung ist perfekt, als schließlich auch ihre Anführer Comrade C auftaucht. Er stellt sich und seine Kameraden als die Imperial Liberation Front vor die „den Diktator stürzen“ wollen. C zündet Bomben, die die Passage zum Einsturz bringt und flieht mit seiner Terroristenbande. Auch Rean und Co. Gelingt es zu fliehen. Später treffen sie im Valflame Palace auf Olivert, Cedric Reise Arnor, Alfin sowie auf Chancellor Giliath Osborne. Attentat auf Giliath Osbrone Am 30.10. hält Giliath Osborne eine Rede anlässlich des Angriffs auf Garrelia Fortress. Während seiner Rede wird er jedoch von C erschossen. Kurz darauf gelingt es der Noble Alliance die Stadt einzunehmen und die Kaiserliche Familie gefangen zu nehmen. Cold Steel II - Das Infernal Caslte Zwei Monate später am 31.12. versucht die Kaiserliche Armee die Hauptstadt zurück zu erobern und während die Noble Alliance dadurch abgelengt ist, fliegt die Klasse VII mit der Courageous zur Karel Imperial Viall und rettet dort Eugen Reise Arnor III, Pricilla Reise Arnor sowie Alfin und Elize – Cedric jedoch war schon nicht mehr hier. Dank Vita Clotildes Hilfe gelingt es Duke Cayenne mit Cedrics Hilfe den Valflame Palace in ein Höllenschloss (Infernal Castle) zu verwandeln. Die Helden betreten das Schloss und müssen etliche Kämpfe bezwingen – ihr Endgegner im Schoss ist Testa Rossa – gesteuert von Cedric. Nach dem Sieg über Testa Rossa verwandelt sich das Schloss (wenige Tage später) wieder zurück. Die Klasse VII wird Zeuge, wie Crow Armbrust stirbt, Rufus Albarea sich als das Primäre Mitglied der Iron Bloods outet und Giliath Osborne auftritt und damit unter Beweis stellt, dass er noch am leben ist. Bezirke Heimdallr consists of sixteen districts. The ones mentioned are listed below in alphabetical order: *'Alto Street': Ein Wohnbezirk im Osten der Hauptstadt. Hier ist der STützpunkt von Gruppe A und Elliots zu Hause. *'Garnier District': Hier befindet sich ein erstklassisches Einkaufszentrum sowie die Oper. *'Heimdallr Port': Der Hafenbezirk der Hauptstadt, Zugang zum Untergrund – er liegt am Arnor-Fluss. *'Mater Park': Der Stadtpark. Hier liegt der Crystal Garden. *'Ost District': Die Altstadt von Heimdallr, die Wohnpreise sind hier sehr niedrig.. *'Sankt District': Sankt District liegt im Nordwesten Heimdallrs. Hier befindet sich die große Kathedrale und etliche Botschaften. Auch ist hier die St. Astraia Mädchen Schule, die für Mädchen aus adligen Familien ist, wie z.B. Elize Schwarzer. *'Vainqueur Street': Eine der größten Straßen der Hauptstadt, die den Bahnhof mit dem Valfame Palace verbindet. *'Vesta Street': Ebenfalls eine sehr große Straße im Westen der Stadt. Hier liegt der Stützpunkt von Gruppe B. Galerie Heimdallr.png Heimdallr Vainqueur-Street.jpg|Vainqueur Street Heimdallr St. Astrasis Girl School Entrance.jpg|St. Astraia Mädchen Schule Heimdallr schlos.jpg|Valflame Palace Heimdallr Port.jpg|Heimdallr Hafen Heimdallr Ost Destrict.jpg|Ost District Heimdallr Mater-Park.jpg|Mater Park Trivia * Hier treten die Mitglieder der Imperial Liberation Front das erste und das einzige Mal alle zusammen auf. * Nach diser Feldstudie können sich Fie und Laura verbinden (Linken) * Man erfährt hier die Hintergründer zu Elliot und Machias * Obwohl die gesamte Klasse VII vor Ort ist, kann man nur die Bezirke bereisen, die Reans Gruppe zugeteilt wurden en:Heimdallr Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Erebonia Kategorie:Zemuria